We'll be okay
by Alana Lissens
Summary: This is a story about Aria, Ezra and their daughter. Daisy struggles with her health; how will this affect their little family?


**CHAPTER 1**

When Aria discovered she was pregnant, it was unexpected but she and Ezra couldn't have been happier.  
They were really excited and they couldn't wait to meet the third member of the fitz-montgomery family.  
They soon found out that they were expecting a little girl.  
The pregnancy went fairly well. Of course Aria was uncomfortable sometimes and she suffered from the occasional morning sickness, but the most significant thing during the pregnancy was Aria's glow.

When Daisy Fitz came into the world, it was the happiest day of their lives. Ezra's hand hurt really bad, thanks to Aria's firm grip on his hand during labor, and of course Aria had to endure a lot of pain, but when they finally got to hold their baby girl for the first time, they forgot all those things. It was truly one of the best moments of their lives. Together with the day they met and the day Ezra asked Aria to marry him, surrounded by all of their friends and family.

Luckily there were no complications and Daisy was perfectly sound.

Daisy was a very good baby who developed and acted perfectly normal.

Unfortunately, that began to change.

When Daisy was almost 2 years old, she had three bloody noses in a week.  
When Aria and Ezra went to the playground with Daisy that Saturday, just like every other Saturday, she fell off one of the obstacles she was climbing. When they checked her body for injuries, they saw that Daisy's back was full of bruises.  
They immediately went to the hospital and ran some tests. They didn't really find anything worrisome so Daisy just had to stay the night for observation and got to go home the next day.  
Ezra and Aria were so relieved that nothing serious was going on with their little girl.  
The doctors asked them to come back in a month to do a follow up test, to make sure that everything stays okay because they found a little irregularity in her blood, but it was nothing to worry about.

A week after Daisy's last check-up, Aria and Ezra had an appointment at the hospital. The doctor called and asked them to come into his office to talk about Daisy's results.

So, there they were. Holding each other hands in the waiting room.

"Daisy Fitz' parents!" A nurse called out.

Aria and Ezra stood up and went inside Dr. Edwards' Office. They both shook the doctor's hand and sat down.

"Hi Ms. Montgomery and Mr. Fitz" Doctor Edwards said.

"Hi. You can just call us Aria and Ezra." Ezra told the doctor.  
"Why did we have to come here? Why couldn't you just give us the results on the phone." Aria asked. She had been worried sick since she got the call.

* _Flashback_ *  
Aria was changing Daisy's diaper when her phone started ringing.  
She decided to leave it and finish changing her daughter. She didn't think that it was important. A few minutes later the house phone ringed and she waited for the voicemail.  
"Hello. I'm doctor Sarah Edwards, and I'm calling about Daisy's blood test. We have the results and we would like you both to come by the office as soon as possible.  
I tried calling both of your phones earlier, but to no avail.  
I hope you got this message. If you did, please call and make an appointment to come see me.  
Bye."

Aria was really worried. "Why didn't they tell us over the phone? Why did it sound so urgent? What's wrong with our girl? It has to be serious, if they won't tell us over the phone?" There were dozens of questions floating around in her head. She's always been very protective of Daisy, ever since she found out she was pregnant. And she couldn't help but fearing the worst.

When Ezra finally came home of his faculty meeting, he saw a distressed Aria and just took her in his arms. He called the doctor after Aria told him about the voicemail and Ezra made an appointment for the next day.

 _*end of flashback*_

"After we found some irregularities in her blood we decided to run some extra tests. And this is more serious than we first thought. The amount of white blood cells in her blood indicates that she has cancer, more specifically leukemia." The doctor told them apologetically.

"No, no, NO!" Aria cried out. "This can't be true! Our daugter does not have cancer! She's just a little girl. You're lying!" Aria yelled while tears were running down her face.  
Ezra was crying too and just grabbed aria and pulled her in a hug. Aria grabbed his shirt and cried into his shoulder.

"I understand that this is hard for you." The doctor said.  
"NO, You don't!" Aria shot up "You don't know how it feels to hear that your daughter has cancer, do you?! You don't know how it feels to feel your whole world crashing down in the matter of a few seconds." Aria cried. "Me and Ezra were getting married in a month and our beautiful little girl was going to be our flower girl, and we would be happy and now all of this won't be possible. Instead, we'll be sitting in the hospital , holding her hand while she's hurting..." she continued.

"I'm so sorry. We're going to do everything we can. She's still in an early stage so we'll try with chemo first.  
I think would be best if you two went home and let this information sink in. We'll make a new appointment, then you can bring Daisy over and we'll talk over all the options." Doctor Edwards said soothingly while grabbing Aria's hand.

Aria pulled her hand back. "How come that you didn't see this during the first tests you ran when she fell at the playground!?" She asked angrily.

"Come on Aria, let's go home." Ezra said while taking Aria's hands and kissing her forehead.

Aria and Ezra both got up, and Ezra shook Dr. Edwards hand.

When they got to the car, Aria got in and looked out of the window during the whole car ride. She didn't say anything and when they got home she just got out of the car, opened the frontdoor of their house and went straight to Daisy's room.  
Daisy was making funny noises and held her hands up to show her Mommy that she wanted to be held.

Aria took her daughter out of her crib and sat down in a chair in the corner of Daisy's beautiful children's books-themed room and started sobbing while holding her daughter. Daisy didn't really know what was going on, but she was happy to be in her mom's arms.

After a while Ezra came into the room and hugged both of his girls and held them close.

 **A/N**

 **Hi there!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this story, but I would love to know what you guys thought about it (;**

 **You should know that English is not my native language, but I'm learning, so constructive criticism is appreciated!**

 **xx Alana**


End file.
